Yours & Mine
by SpecialHell
Summary: Tibbs Slave!Fic - rich kid Tony buys criminal Gibbs. (Author's Notes inside)
1. Chapter 1

A/N. _So this is my final NCIS fic. I'm not sure how many people have followed me while I've been writing in this fandom, but I figured I'd say goodbye. It's been a lot of fun, but since I don't watch the show anymore (and half of my OTP isn't in it anymore) I thought the time was right to call it a day. I'm still going to be around on FF and AO3, but it will most likely be less frequent. Currently my writings are mostly The Originals (which is ending soon) and I'm toying with the idea of doing some SG1 stuff, since I'm in the middle of a rewatch._

 _Anyways, enough rambling. Thanks for a good ride, NCIS, and here's my final farewell._

* * *

Tony didn't want to be here. Yet another thing he was being forced into by the family name. ' _It's a status symbol, Junior_ ', ' _you're of the age where you need to worry about what people think of you_ ', ' _I don't see why you're complaining, it's not like you're the one paying_ '. Taking a deep breath, Tony put on an expression that said he'd been listening to what the handler was saying. In truth he hadn't heard a word.

"Do you have anything specific in mind, Mr DiNozzo?"

"I, uh..."

"I know, you're probably feeling spoilt for choice. The first one's always the hardest."

"I'm only planning on getting one."

"Ok, well then let's narrow down your options. Male or female?"

Tony took another breath. He was really doing this. No turning back now. "Male," he said decisively.

"Ok, and do you have any physical specifications?"

"Someone who can handle themselves," Tony knew that's not what the handler had meant, but he didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. "I don't have time to take care of anyone. I need someone who can take care of themselves when I'm not around."

"Age?"

Tony smirked. He knew very well how the price could fluctuate depending on age. The handler was probably hoping Tony wanted someone underage so he could ramp up the costs. "Over 25."

Throughout this question and answer session, the handler had been making notes. He looked up from the pad at his next question. "And what level of training do you require?"

"Hell, I don't know," Tony huffed out. "You got any that still have a brain in their heads?"

The handler was about to reply when a shout from the other room drew their attention. The shout was followed by a crash, and the sound of a door flinging open. Tony stood up and headed towards the noise, the handler close behind. More shouting was heard, and Tony was almost knocked down by a half naked man in chains that clearly weren't doing their job. The man in question stopped to make sure Tony was ok, and their eyes met. Tony was struck by how clear they were. Sharp and blue, and Tony didn't realise his mouth was open until he saw the man smirk. Their moment was cut short by the sound of someone yelling 'get the taser' and the man, for the first time, looked afraid. It was then that everything fell into place. This man was trying to escape. He was a slave.

"No!" Tony shouted without fully realising it. The man looked shocked, and Tony's hand instinctively tightened where it hand landed on his arm earlier. The handler and another man Tony could only assume caused the earlier crash rushed out to where Tony was standing with the slave. "No taser," Tony clarified quickly. "I've made up my mind. I want this one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr DiNozzo, are you sure about this? We have plenty of highly trained…"

"You heard me the first time." Tony didn't look at the handler as he spoke. He was still looking at the slave; he couldn't seem to look away. The slave was matching his gaze, chin lifted in defiance. Tony barely managed to suppress his smile.

"You got a name?" He asked, already tired of mentally referring to this man as 'slave'.

"Yeah," came the one word reply, and Tony had to laugh aloud. He heard a sound beside him, and only the tension in the slave's body warned him of the presence of another person. The man in question moved forward, and Tony noticed in his periphery the bludgeon in his hand. Without taking his eyes from the slave, Tony grabbed the man's wrist, effectively stilling his movement towards the slave.

"Don't." The simple word was punctuated with a tightening of his grip, and the man made a small sound. Tony didn't let go, and next addressed the handler. "This is how it's going to go: in about two minutes I'm going to hand you a very large check. The numbers on that check will make you weak at the knees. In return for this, you will remove these chains and we will walk out of here. If my father calls to check up on me, you will tell him I was here for a few hours, that I looked thoroughly through your stocks and did everything a good Owner is meant to do, before deciding on the fine specimen before me. At no point will you offer your opinion on my choice, are we clear?"

"Yes sir," came the quiet reply.

"Good." Tony released his grip on the man he was holding, who made a hasty retreat. The slave, who still hadn't broken eye contact with Tony, gave a wry, almost approving smile. Tony smirked back before turning away to address the handler. "And get me my coat; it's cold out."

There was a short flurry of activity as helpers moved in to release the chains, fetch the coat, and otherwise make sure Mr DiNozzo was pleased with the service. The slave rubbed his wrists when they were released, and Tony took a moment to mentally catalogue any possible injuries. The slave caught him looking, and tilted his head in question.

"Are you injured?"

The slave simply shook his head at this. The action worried Tony. It seemed the defiant man he'd met was fading, and Tony supposed it couldn't be helped. Reality was beginning to kick in for him too. He'd just bought a person. Another human being was now legally his property, and he was expected to be this man's master, his keeper… his Owner. Tony was thankfully distracted by someone bringing his coat over. Without a second thought, Tony handed the coat over to the slave. He could feel the stares from the helpers, and the handler stopped to look at him.

"No opinions." Tony reminded, and the handler continued on. The slave took the coat; confusion etched on his face, which Tony now noticed was sporting signs of fatigue. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tony turned once again to the handler.

"Almost ready?" The handler asked before Tony could speak.

"Just about," Tony replied before handing over the check. "This should cover the… upset."

"Yes, Mr DiNozzo, very good. Thank you."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned in time to see the slave holding in laughter at the scene. Shaking his head, Tony approached him once more. "Let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony glanced over to the silent man in his passenger seat. The slave, whose name he still didn't know, hadn't spoken at all. Making a snap decision, Tony pulled over the car and turned off the engine. They were on a quiet road, so Tony was confident they wouldn't be disturbed. The slave looked over, but his expression remained unreadable.

"Ok, here's the deal," Tony began, letting his exhaustion and confusion show. "I didn't want this. I don't know how to do this. My father sent me here, and I'm probably about as happy about this situation as you are. I have one summer left; one summer and I'm gone. I get to go to Ohio for college. I get a nice penthouse apartment, and I get to be miles away from my family. I don't want to be an Owner, so if you can just help me out, play the part with me, then I'll set you up real nice, ok? You can share the apartment with me; live like a person. I won't keep tabs on you or anything. I just need you to act like you're mine for two months, and then we'll both be free." Tony took a deep breath; not having meant to talk quite that much. The man regarded him for a moment longer before finally speaking.

"And if I refuse?"

"My wallet is in that coat," Tony offered. "There's a couple C notes in it. You can get out right here; see how far you can go. I'll go home, and if anyone asks what happened I'll say you gave me the slip and I don't know where you are. I don't want to keep you against your will. I don't want a slave, but I do need a partner." Tony again fell silent and watched the man before him. After a few more agonising minutes, he got one word.

"Gibbs."

"Excuse me?"

The man smirked. "My name is Gibbs."

"Gibbs," Tony repeated, a smile forming. "Nice to meet you, Gibbs. I'm Tony."

"Two months?"

"That's all," Tony assured. "Attend a few boring parties, help out around the house. My father spends a lot of time away on business, and when he's not around we won't even have to pretend."

"Why me?" Gibbs asked, once again searching Tony's face.

"Gut feeling," Tony replied honestly. "You ever have one of those."

Gibbs laughed and gave Tony an honest smile. "I think I'm getting one right now."

Tony took that as permission to start the car.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark by the time they reached the DiNozzo mansion. Tony ushered Gibbs into the house and led him to the kitchen.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Tony asked.

"Couple days," Gibbs answered honestly after a short pause. "Withholding food is a popular training method."

"You don't look too well trained to me," Tony shot Gibbs a wink, and Gibbs chuckled. Tony rifled through the cupboards in silence for a moment before emerging with various packets. "Ok, I got Mac n' Cheese, I got Shake n' Bake, or I got something I've never seen before with writing that's all in German and I wouldn't recommend it." Gibbs laughed again, and Tony's grin widened in response. Their conversation was cut short by someone coming into the kitchen.

"Who's there?"

Gibbs turned towards the female voice, as Tony answered the question. "It's ok, Rosa, it's just me."

"Ah, Tony!" Gibbs watched as an old woman stepped into the kitchen and embraced Tony. "You took very long, your father thought you skipped town again."

"I guess he's not around, huh?"

"Oh, no. He left for New York," Rosa turned to Gibbs and sighed. "I see you bought. I'm so sorry _caro_ , I know you did not want this."

"It's ok," Tony tried to smile. "Rosa, this is Gibbs."

"Pleased to meet you," Gibbs said as the woman looked him over.

"Oh no," Rosa tutted. "This will not do. So skinny. Sit down. I'll make you something." Rosa moved to the fridge and Gibbs looked over to Tony, who just smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter. Gibbs followed suit and watched as Rosa began throwing together a meal.

"You should have called," Rosa chided Tony as she cooked. "I would have made stew."

"Really Rosa," Tony smiled at her concern. "It's ok."

"It is not ok," Rosa waved a wooden spoon between the two men as she spoke. "Boys must eat."

Gibbs laughed at this, and Rosa turned a glare on him. "No offence," he offered by way of an explanation. "I'm thirty-six years old. Not exactly a boy anymore."

Rosa chuckled in return. "Thirty-six? I am twice your age. You are still a pup."

"It's best not to argue," Tony stage-whispered. "My father might own this place, but Rosa's the boss around here."

Gibbs honestly didn't know what to say, so he settled for smiling back at Tony. A few moments passed in silence, before Rosa was dishing up two omelettes and placing them in front of the men.

"Eat," Rosa encouraged. "Tomorrow I will make you a proper breakfast."

Tony wasted no time digging in to his meal, and Gibbs waited only a moment before doing the same. Rosa smiled with satisfaction and, when they were done, she took the plates and replaced them with two glasses of milk. Gibbs and Tony shared a look before drinking the milk, and Rosa took the glasses too.

"To bed," Rosa instructed as soon as they were finished. "It is late. You must sleep."

Tony pulled himself out of his seat, Gibbs following closely behind. "Goodnight Rosa," Tony said.

"Buonanotte."

Gibbs gave Rosa a short nod, before following Tony's lead out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

(~*~)

Tony closed the door behind Gibbs; giving the older man a moment to take in his surroundings. Gibbs looked from the king size bed, to the dresser, the flat screen TV, the futon, and back to Tony.

"Bathroom's through there," Tony indicated, not knowing what else to say. "If you want to clean up. There's a tub; you can soak for a while."

"Never been much for soaking," Gibbs chuckled. "But I will use your shower."

"Great," Tony smiled. "You can use some of my shampoo and stuff; we'll have to get a toothbrush and toiletries tomorrow."

Gibbs didn't reply, he just headed towards the door Tony had pointed to and disappeared into the bathroom. Tony took a deep breath and let it out slow. He heard the shower turn on, and set about getting the room ready for the night.

The hot spray came down on Gibbs' face, and it felt heavenly. He hadn't had a decent wash in months. The rags he'd been wearing were in a heap on the floor because Gibbs hadn't known if there was any point in washing them. Hell, he didn't even know what clothes he'd be getting here or even if he'd be getting clothes at all. All he could really say for sure was that he trusted Tony. The young man was just trying to find the best way out of a bad situation for both of them. Gibbs appreciated that. Heaving a sigh, Gibbs reached up to turn off the shower. As much as he wanted to bask in the hot water, he didn't want to keep Tony waiting.

Tony turned when Gibbs exited the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his short hair was sticking up at odd angles. Tony smiled at the sight.

"I grabbed you some of my jogging bottoms," Tony said. "They might not fit you well, but it's all I've got for now." Gibbs merely nodded, so Tony kept talking. "You can take the bed; I've got the futon set up for myself. We should really get some sleep." Tony, who was already changed for bed, set about plumping his pillows, giving Gibbs the privacy to exchange the towel for the jogging bottoms. He was about to climb onto the futon when Gibbs spoke up.

"You sure you don't want the bed?" He asked, and Tony looked up to see an uncertain expression on his face. "I can take the futon."

"No, I insist," Tony said with a smile. "I'm not gonna pretend to know what you went through back there, but I can bet you haven't had a real bed in a while. Get some rest, Gibbs."

Gibbs held Tony's gaze for a moment longer, before giving a short nod. The smile he got in return was dazzling, and Tony climbed onto the futon without another word. Gibbs moved to the bed, running a hand along the duvet before pulling back the covers to get in. He couldn't stop the sigh of contentment that escaped when he finally settled down. Tony hid his grin in his own pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stretched as his body awoke. The futon was far from comfortable, but one look at Gibbs still sleeping soundly in his bed and Tony knew it was worth it. He got up and headed to the bathroom, intending to get himself ready for the day before finding Gibbs some clothes and waking him.

It wasn't a surprise to Tony that Gibbs was still asleep ninety minutes later. The man had been dead on his feet the night before, even if he hid it well. Tony smiled as he looked down at Gibbs. He reached out, intending to shake Gibbs' shoulder; he wasn't expecting Gibbs' immediate and violent reaction. Before he could react, Tony found himself on his ass, looking up at a wild-eyed Gibbs.

"T-Tony?"

"Good morning," Tony half-laughed as Gibbs looked around himself at the room.

"Sorry," Gibbs got out of bed and reached out to help Tony up.

"My fault," Tony took the hand offered to him and pulled himself up to sit on the bed. "Bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping."

"Huh?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean. It's a movie."

"Oh."

Tony looked at his hands for a moment, not sure what to say. He felt the bed dip as Gibbs sat next to him.

"You ok?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, who was watching him with concern. "I…" Tony sighed. "Hell, I don't know what I'm doing."

"That makes two of us," Gibbs smiled. "But we'll work it out."

Tony held Gibbs' gaze and took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Ok. So what's first?"

"You need clothes," Tony said. "I got you one of my suits to go out in, but you're a little taller than me." Tony indicated to the pressed suit hanging up on the closet door opposite the bed. "You'll probably want your own toiletries too, I can check in the kitchen if we need to pick up anything else."

"You don't have people for that?"

Tony understood Gibbs was joking, but he couldn't help the minute flinch. He recovered quickly and smiled. "Little things like that are what make me the favourite. Rosa doesn't make her famous cookies for anyone else."

Gibbs chuckled and got off the bed. He crossed over to the suit, running a hand down the fabric before turning back to Tony. "Underwear?"

"Oh," Tony's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that. Never wear the stuff myself. Think you can go commando for a day?"

"I've done worse," Gibbs smirked. "Never?"

"Well, when I was a kid," Tony blushed. "Not for years now though."

Gibbs' smirk remained as he deliberately looked Tony over. "Good to know."

(~*~)

Gibbs followed Tony into the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling at the spread of food that was laid out on the table. As if summoned by their footsteps, Rosa appeared from the pantry.

"Mornin' Rosa," Tony smiled. Rosa didn't speak, she just pulled Tony into a tight hug. When they parted, Tony's smile was wider that it had been before. Rosa turned to Gibbs, who nodded his own 'good morning,' and Rosa smiled at him. The two men sat down at the table and, after loading their plates with food, Tony turned his attention back to Rosa.

"I'm heading to town today," he said after swallowing a mouthful. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Such a sweet boy," Rosa replied with a smile. "We are out of tarragon, and if you want me to make bruscetta for lunch then we need crusty bread."

"Got it," Tony nodded. "Anything else? Perhaps some chocolate for the lady?" Tony raised his eyebrows and Rosa laughed. She walked over to the table and took Tony's face in her hands.

"You are too good to me, _caro_."

"Think it's the other way around," Tony replied, suddenly shy. "Don't know what I'd do without ya."

Rosa placed a kiss on Tony's forehead before letting him go and stepping away. Gibbs observed the display silently. It took a few moments for Tony to feel eyes on him and turn towards Gibbs.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked. Gibbs could tell he was embarrassed about being watched.

"Sure," Gibbs stood and waited for Tony to do the same. Without another word the men left the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

The clothes shop Tony wanted to visit was a half hour car ride from the house. During the drive he couldn't think of anything to say, and Gibbs seemed content in the silence. When they arrived, Tony got out of the car and waited for Gibbs to join him before walking towards the old building. Gibbs looked up and read the sign.

 _Marianelli & Sons Est. 1885_

Tony opened the door and was immediately greeted with an excited "Antonio!"

Gibbs looked over to see a man in his late-thirties, shorter than both of them and balding.

"Hey Sal, how's the wife?"

"Busy with the newborn and complaining she don't see enough of you."

"Sorry Sal, I been busy with the last year of school, but I'm finished now so I'll try and stop by."

Sal made a hand gesture that said 'don't worry about it' and stepped closer to the pair. "So what can I do for you?"

"This is Gibbs," Tony stepped aside so that Sal could see who he was speaking about. "He needs… well, everything."

"Whole new wardrobe?" Sal asked and Tony nodded.

"Shirts, suits, the whole nine."

"We got a budget?"

Tony grinned and reached into his pocket. "We got Senior's platinum card."

Gibbs was shocked by this, and pulled Tony aside. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"It was his idea for me to go to that place," Tony reasoned with mischief in his eyes. "He said the whole thing was on him. Told me not to think of the cost, so I'm not."

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "Alright then," he said as he let Tony's arm go. "But just so you know, I don't do ties."

"No ties; check."

"So are we startin' or not?" Sal asked when the men turned back to him.

"We're good to go," Tony replied. "Shirts, shoes, suits. Waistcoats but no ties. We'll also need underwear, socks, belts, and I'm probably forgetting some stuff."

"I got you covered," Sal said as he pulled out his measuring tape. Looking to Gibbs, Sal's voice became pure professional. "Sir, if you'd follow me to the fitting room."

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs replied. "Name's Gibbs."

"Alright Gibbs," Sal smiled. "I'm gonna measure you up for the suit, and then we can look at all the other bits and pieces."

Gibbs nodded shortly and turned towards Tony expectantly.

"You comin' kid?" Sal spoke for him, and Tony looked between the two men.

"I'll hang here until you're done with the fitting," Tony offered. He was sure Gibbs would want his privacy.

"Alright. You know where the coffee pot is." Sal turned towards the back room and, after one more look at Tony, Gibbs followed.

(~*~)

Gibbs stood rigid as Sal stepped around him taking various measurements.

"You a military man, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Sal for a moment before speaking. "Once upon a time."

"What made you leave?"

"I got some bad news," Gibbs sighed. "Didn't react too well."

"And that reaction got you bound in chains, huh?" Gibbs looked over at Sal with shock and worry in his eyes.

"Relax," Sal continued, rolling up his sleeves to show a brand on his forearm. "I been there. Sentenced twenty years ago for, well let's call it an unfortunate incident. Lucky for me, I got a cousin with some clout who pushed through the paperwork and got me freed."

"That's not an option for me," Gibbs replied, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Why," Sal laughed. "You kill a guy?"

"Yeah."

Sal stopped laughing. "Oh. Did he deserve it?"

Gibbs smirked at this. "Oh yeah."

"Fair enough," Sal gave a shrug before going back to his task. "Does Tony know?"

Gibbs stiffened further at this question. "We haven't really talked," was his reply.

Sal stopped measuring and faced Gibbs, who returned his eye contact. With no measure of accusation in his voice, Sal spoke. "That boy is like a son to me. You best take care of him."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Gibbs gave a short nod. This seemed enough for Sal, who took the last few measurements in silence before stepping away. He didn't go far; just enough to turn his head and yell towards the other room.

"Hey, kid! Get your ass in here!"

Gibbs turned to see Tony's response, and after a few short moments the man in question came through the door with a grin on his face.

"We done?" Tony asked Sal.

"Measurin's done, now I need you to pick some fabrics and such. Figured Gibbs here wouldn't care as much as you do."

"Got that right," Gibbs added from his position behind Sal. Tony's smile softened as he looked at Gibbs. Their eyes remained locked for a moment longer, before Sal cleared his throat in a subtle nudge for Tony's attention.

"Right, fabrics." Tony smiled at Sal before looking back at Gibbs. "You wanna grab a pretzel or something across the street while we're doing this?"

Gibbs couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at this. Tony looked confused, and even more so when he turned to Sal and saw the older man was also amused.

"I can't go anywhere without you, Tony," Gibbs spoke softly as he stepped closer to Tony. "I belong to you, remember?"

Tony's face fell at this reminder. "Oh. Yeah, right, sorry. I forgot." Tony continued to look forlorn, and Gibbs couldn't stop himself stepping closer and lifting Tony's chin with his knuckle.

"I'll go make some coffee," He offered. "You two can talk patterns or whatever."

"Ok," Tony responded without moving to deter Gibbs' hand. He looked up into Gibbs' eyes with gratitude. "It shouldn't take long."

Against his better judgement, Gibbs released Tony's chin and let his hand fall to the nape of the younger man's neck. He gave one short squeeze, enough to satisfy the urge, and then let go. Without looking at either of the two men again, Gibbs left the room. Tony blew out a breath and looked up to see Sal smirking at him.

"What?" Tony asked, his tone more defensive than he'd intended.

Sal's expression softened and he gave a small shake of his head. "Just be careful, son. I know what you're like for falling too hard and too fast."

"Nobody's falling," Tony defended. "Gibbs and I have an arrangement. He's just pretending to be mine so we can both get outta this."

"It's not him being yours I'm worried about," Sal raised an eyebrow and Tony closed his eyes in response. Sal didn't need to finish the thought for Tony to understand.

"I'll be careful, alright?" Tony responded before opening his eyes again. Sal gave an approving nod before tilting his head towards the fabric samples he kept on the back wall. Tony nodded and followed him over.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Tony and Gibbs were leaving Sal's with four new suits, three pairs of shoes, an abundance of socks and underwear, and a few polo shirts for casual wear. They stopped quickly for coffee and to pick up some basic toiletries for Gibbs. Tony had tried to convince him to go for the more expensive stuff, but Gibbs preferred the standard fare. After going to the grocery store for Rosa, they were soon on their way back.

Tony cursed under his breath as they pulled up to the driveway. Gibbs followed his line of sight to see a black Jaguar sitting where there had been nothing that morning. "My father's home," Tony explained as he parked and turned off the engine. He turned to Gibbs before they left the car. "You ready to pretend?"

Gibbs' lip quirked and the "Yes sir" that followed was anything but deferential. Tony smiled and got out of the car. Gibbs followed closely behind.

(~*~)

DiNozzo Senior was standing in the parlour when Tony and Gibbs came in. Senior's eyes lit up at the sight of someone next to his son, carrying an armful of bags. Before Senior could speak, Tony turned to Gibbs. "Can you take the bags upstairs, Gibbs?" With a short nod, Gibbs did as he was told. Senior's expression changed as Gibbs left them alone.

"Gibbs?" Senior asked. "That sounds a lot like a surname, Junior."

"I asked him his name," Tony shrugged.

Senior's mouth was set in a firm line, disappointment obvious.

"Look, dad," Tony argued the unspoken criticism. "I don't care what he tells me his name is, I just needed something to call him. It's not like you care whether or not the rotation of blondes you bring home are really called Tiffany or Sapphire."

Senior gave a short nod that told Tony he'd won that point, before picking up on another issue. "I'm surprised you chose a man."

"I didn't…" Tony took a deep breath. He wanted to tell his father how he felt, but he was afraid of revealing too much. "I saw him, and I just knew." Tony looked helpless and Senior smiled.

"It happens, Junior." He offered by way of approval.

"It was his eyes," Tony confessed. "I couldn't leave him there once I'd seen those eyes."

At this Senior laughed, and Tony was surprised to note there was no derision in it. "Y'know, son. I felt the exact same way the first time I met your mother."

"But you didn't buy mom," Tony lamented.

"True," Senior gave a wicked grin and stepped closer to Tony. "But at least that means there's no way he can refuse you."

Tony's heart sank at these words, but Senior didn't notice as he was already halfway out the door.

"Oh, and before I forget," Senior continued. "I'm having a party on the weekend. I'll expect you and your new… acquisition to be there."

Tony wanted to argue, but he knew it would be a bad idea, and instead he gave a single nod. His father seemed pleased as he left. Tony took a deep breath and looked towards the stairs. He'd have to warn Gibbs. He just hoped this wasn't too much, too soon.

(~*~)

Up in the bedroom, Gibbs had put away the bags and was now at a loss. Tony was taking longer than he'd expected. Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapping on the window. He walked over cautiously and pulled back the blind, coming face to face with a grinning woman with black hair in pigtails and bright red lipstick. When she saw Gibbs, her smile faded. His brow creased in confusion, and Gibbs unlocked the window and stepped aside so she could clamber in. Even after she entered the room and closed the window behind her, the girl remained silent. She looked upset, and Gibbs didn't know what to say. He was saved by Tony coming into the room. The door was barely closed before the girl was standing in front of Tony, fury in her eyes. From where Gibbs stood, Tony looked terrified.

"Hey Abs," he said carefully.

"Don't 'hey Abs' me!" the woman replied. "You promised me, Tony!"

"I know," Tony slipped out from in front of her to step towards Gibbs. "But it's not what you think."

"How can it not be what I think?" She rounded on Tony immediately and Gibbs saw him flinch. "You went to that place and you…" She trailed off, pointing at Gibbs. There were tears in her eyes, and Tony stepped forward to comfort her.

"Abby, this is Gibbs," Tony started, and Gibbs took his cue to step forward. "He was trying to escape when I was at that place. They were going to take him back, and I didn't know what to do so I…" Tony trailed off, and Abby looked between the two of them.

"Gibbs?" She said softly.

"Yeah," Tony replied when it become clear Gibbs didn't know what to say. "He's agreed to stay here and pretend with me, just until I go to Ohio. It was the only thing I could think of, Abs, you gotta believe me."

Abby pulled Tony into a choking hug, and he laughed in relief as he returned it.

"I'm sorry I yelled," she said eventually.

"It's ok, Abs," Tony replied. "I know how you feel about this stuff."

"And I know how you feel about it," Abby countered. "I should never have thought you would…"

"Hey, it's ok," Tony pulled away to look at Abby's face. "But y'know if you tried using the door once in a while, I could've explained all this before you guys met."

Abby turned towards Gibbs when Tony said this. Gibbs had stepped back, obviously trying to give them some space. She held her hand out in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Abby." Gibbs shook her hand with a small smile. When he didn't speak in turn, Abby carried on. "I'm sorry about the yelling. I didn't mean to…" Abby looked to Tony for a second before focussing her attention back to Gibbs. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Gibbs finally spoke, and the wry smile that accompanied it made Abby relax a little.

"We were just about to grab lunch," Tony said once they had fallen silent again. "You wanna join us?" Abby looked reluctant for a moment, so Tony added. "My dad's gone already. He probably won't be home until tonight."

That seemed to convince Abby and she nodded with a smile. Tony smiled in return for a moment before opening the bedroom door for them all to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa was nowhere to be found when they entered the kitchen, so Tony set to work on making them lunch while Abby and Gibbs sat in silence. Gibbs for his part had no idea what to say; he'd never been one for small talk. Abby seemed too shy to start a conversation herself. After a few moments of listening to the silence behind him, Tony turned around and caught Gibbs' attention.

"My dad's throwing a party this weekend. It's probably going to be the most boring thing you've ever done in your life, but we have to go."

"I hate those parties," Abby spoke up. "All the snooty people, trying to outdo each other with who has the newest car; the biggest house; the prettiest slave girl. It makes me want to scream."

"You've been to a lot of them?" Gibbs asked. Abby shook her head.

"I used to have to, when I was younger. My orphanage held fundraisers, and they always wanted the kids to be there. I guess they wanted to show how sad we were so they'd get more money. As soon as I was old enough to sneak out, I avoided them."

"Sneak out?" Gibbs prompted with laughter in his voice. Tony smiled to himself at how Gibbs had completely ignored Abby's mention of an orphanage. Most people who heard that started giving her sympathetic looks or cooing over how well she'd done given her circumstances. Tony always wanted to hit people who spoke to Abby that way.

"That's how we met," Tony answered, and Abby turned her head to smile at him. "We were sneaking out of the same boring party. What where we; ten?" Tony sought confirmation from Abby, which she provided with a nod. "Abby was trying to climb a fence but her skirt got stuck. I ran over to help her, and got yelled at for my troubles."

"I thought he was trying to take me back," Abby admitted.

"Once we straightened that out, I shared the appetisers I'd swiped with her, and we stayed out until my mom came looking for us."

Gibbs noticed the sadness that took over Tony's expression at the mention of his mother. Without a word, Gibbs got up and nudged Tony towards Abby. When they were stood together, arms wrapped around each other, Gibbs continued the lunch preparations. Silence fell once more for a few moments, only to be broken by the sound of the back door opening. All three looked up to see Rosa in a very bad mood.

"Rosa?" Tony asked, stepping away from Abby. The older woman was muttering in Italian, and Tony was only catching the odd word. When he had enough to put the story together, he couldn't help laughing. Rosa glared at him for this, and he sheepishly stepped away. "Sorry," he offered. Rosa's expression softened and she looked around the room, taking in the confused expressions. Tony saved her from having to explain by looking at Abby and saying "She found out about Maria and Raul."

Abby made a happy noise and ran over to hug Rosa, who relaxed a little at the feel and mumbled Abby's name. Tony made his way over to Gibbs as the women embraced. Abby pulled back to look at Rosa with wide, honest eyes. "He loves her," she said, and Rosa nodded.

"Maria is Rosa's granddaughter," Tony explained to Gibbs quietly. "Raul is our gardener. He's a good guy, but…"

"But Rosa wanted better for her," Gibbs replied, to which Tony nodded. "Understandable." Tony observed Gibbs for a moment, noting the sadness in his eyes. There was something Gibbs wasn't saying here, but Tony wasn't going to ask. It was none of his business, even if he would like to know as much as possible about the man standing beside him. The moment was broken by Rosa and Abby stepping over to them.

"You are making lunch," Rosa said with a sigh. "I should be doing that. Go sit down in the den and I will bring it to you." Tony looked as if he wanted to protest, but the expression Rosa was wearing spoke of a need for privacy, so Tony simply placed a kiss on her cheek and led the others out of the kitchen.

(~*~)

The den was warm and quiet when they entered. Tony sat down on the sofa, and Abby immediately threw herself down next to him; her legs coming to rest on his lap and her head cushioned against the arm. Gibbs stood for a moment, taking in his surroundings. The room wasn't very big compared to the rest of the house. There was a TV in the corner, and the walls were lined with bookshelves. The only other furniture was an armchair and one small coffee table. Gibbs turned his gaze to Tony, who was looking up at him with patient eyes. Abby was still relaxing beside him with her eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the two of them. Gibbs held Tony's look for a moment longer before offering a small smile and moving to sit in the armchair. Tony's eyes followed his movement. Neither man said anything, and it was only Abby's shuffling that made Tony look away.

"I want lemonade," Abby mumbled, sounding so much like a child that it clenched at Gibbs' heart. He made a move to get up and grant her request, but was stopped by the sight of Tony pulling playfully at one of her pigtails.

"So go get some then," Tony teased, and Abby looked up at him with mock-sad eyes.

"You do it," Abby almost whined, nudging Tony with her foot.

"You're not the boss of me," Tony shot back, pushing both Abby's legs off him and making her squeak as half her body went with them off the sofa. She stood up with a huff and pointed at Tony.

"When I rule the world, I won't forget this day, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony's response was to poke his tongue out at her; a gesture she returned before stalking out of the room in search of lemonade. When she was gone, Tony looked around to see Gibbs trying to suppress his amusement. It made Tony grin, and he had to fight the urge to go to Gibbs. His desire to touch the older man had been growing since they were at the tailor's, and knowing it was a terrible idea didn't seem to be tamping the feelings at all. Gibbs broke the silence with a question.

"So what's with this party?"

"Dad throws them any time he comes home from a long trip," Tony replied with a tired sigh. "Basically just an excuse to show off to his friends. It'll be filled with irritating people and tedious conversation. The only upsides are the food is great, and I can usually slip out after about an hour without anyone noticing. I'm sure dad only makes me show my face because he knows how much I hate to be there."

Gibbs' expression was fond when Tony looked at him, and the confusion in Tony's own expression made Gibbs smile. "I meant," Gibbs sat forward on the chair as he spoke. "What do we have to do? Are there… rules?"

Realisation dawned on Tony's face, and the blush it caused made Gibbs laugh. After a moment of discomfort, Tony looked at Gibbs again. "From what I can remember, there isn't really much for… for you to do." The way Tony avoided calling Gibbs a slave made his heart swell just a little. "Mostly just hang back and look nice. Maybe fetch a drink every now and again. I'm actually a little jealous that you'll get to just stand there and not have to talk to these people." Gibbs laughed again at this, and gave in to the urge to move. He sat next to Tony on the sofa; not touching, but leaving very little space between them. His mere presence seemed enough to relax Tony, who let his head fall back and closed his eyes before speaking again. "Obviously if someone does speak to you, you'll have to answer," he continued quietly. "With any luck we can find a corner to hide in and not have to deal with anyone besides my dad."

"Is he here a lot?" Gibbs asked next. So far they hadn't had much time to discuss how day-to-day life would run with Gibbs there. The question made Tony tilt his head towards Gibbs and open his eyes.

"About one week a month," Tony answered. "It's been that way since I was eleven. If he's not off landing a new business client, he's on a tropical island with one of his girls."

"And he doesn't take you?" Gibbs pressed.

"He did once," Tony replied, a sad humour in his voice. "He forgot about me in the hotel. I ran up such a huge room service bill that he vowed never to take my anywhere again."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve? Maybe thirteen. I'm not sure." Tony could see the disapproval in Gibbs' eyes, and he couldn't help smiling. "Now you know why Abby doesn't like to be here when he's around." Gibbs' expression sought an explanation, and Tony continued. "She can't hide her emotions, and she really doesn't like him. It's easier for her to just stay away when he's here."

"But you don't get that luxury," Gibbs prompted, and Tony suddenly looked afraid. Gibbs had seen through him so effortlessly. Taking a breath, Tony smiled weakly.

"I've had a lot of experience saying what someone needs to hear," was his reply. "When my own father can't tell the difference between a real smile and a fake one, I figure I've had enough practice."

"He doesn't see you," Gibbs whispered, his hand coming to rest on Tony's knee. "That's his loss." Tony suddenly found it hard to breathe, and only the return of Abby – prompting Gibbs to take his hand away – managed to kick start his senses again.

"Am I interrupting?" Abby asked, her eyes falling to Tony who looked at a complete loss.

"We were just discussing the party," Gibbs saved Tony from speaking, and moved back to the chair as he did so that Abby could sit down. "Seems I'm in for a boring night."

Abby had placed her lemonade on the table as Gibbs spoke, before taking her seat next to Tony again and looking into her friend's eyes. Tony attempted to smile, and Abby pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to pretend with me," she said softly. "I know this whole mess is hard for you," looking up, she caught Gibbs' eye. "Both of you."

"Thanks Abs," Tony almost whispered, burrowing into her embrace a little more. He wasn't about to correct her on exactly why this was proving so difficult, and if Gibbs had any idea what Tony was feeling he didn't mention it either.

They remained in silence until Rosa brought in their lunch, which they ate without speaking. When the food was finished, Abby turned to Tony again.

"Do you need me to leave?" She asked. "You can't have had time to decompress, what with your father showing up and then me. If you need some time alone, I'll understand."

"It's ok," Tony replied, although he still seemed subdued. "Things aren't going to get any less complicated any time soon. We'll figure it out as we go."

Abby looked over to Gibbs for confirmation, and he tilted his head in silent agreement. This was enough to convince Abby it was ok, and she settled back into Tony's side to cuddle him some more. Tony obviously needed it, and a short glance to Gibbs showed he was happy someone was able to give Tony this comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby left a few hours later, and the rest of the day was spent in relative silence between Tony and Gibbs. Neither man knew what to say, nor were they uncomfortable in each other's presence. When the time came for dinner, Tony ordered pizza and they settled themselves once more in the den. This time Gibbs took up the seat that Abby had previously occupied. Tony curled up beside Gibbs, but took care to hold himself away from the older man. Gibbs noticed this, but chose not to say anything. They traversed the rest of the evening this way; close but never touching. When it came time for bed, the quietness continued up to the point when Tony once again settled himself on the futon.

"Tony," Gibbs spoke softly, and Tony looked up to see him standing next to the bed. "Are you sure you don't want your bed back?"

Tony's only reply was to smile up at Gibbs before turning over on the futon and feigning sleep. Gibbs laughed to himself and shook his head before once again getting into the bed.

(~*~)

Gibbs woke before Tony in the morning. He didn't get up straight away, instead preferring to lie in the quiet for a while. He looked over to see Tony sleeping in what couldn't possibly be a comfortable position. Gibbs made a mental note to speak to Tony about their sleeping arrangements. He couldn't keep taking the younger man's bed from him. Gibbs quickly tamped down on the thoughts that arose at the idea of sharing the king sized bed with Tony. There was plenty of room for them to sleep without ever touching, but Gibbs wasn't sure he'd be able to keep to himself. There was something about Tony that made Gibbs want to be close; to open up and draw the younger man in. With a heavy but quiet exhale, Gibbs mentally shooed the thoughts away and rolled himself out of bed.

By the time Gibbs was washed and dressed, Tony was just beginning to stir. Gibbs stood over the futon and watched his eyes flutter open. The wide, honest smile Tony gave Gibbs when he saw him made Gibbs swallow thickly and turn away.

"Bathroom's free for you," Gibbs said as he moved to make the bed. Tony made a sleepy, noncommittal sound, but still he rose and headed towards the en suite. When he was finished with his task, Gibbs turned and stripped the futon. He folded it up and placed the bedding neatly on top. It wasn't very long before Tony emerged from the bathroom in a haze of steam. Gibbs smiled at the sight before heading out of the bedroom. Tony watched him go, a smile lighting up his own face.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening of the party arrived without a hitch that weekend. Caterers and party planners had been milling around the house for most of the day, so Tony and Gibbs had decided to stay out of the way. As guests started to arrive, they dressed in the suits that had been picked out for them by one of the planners and prepared to head downstairs.

"You ready for this?" Tony asked. Gibbs gave a lopsided smile in return.

"All I've gotta do is stand behind you and look good; you're the one who has to put on a show all night."

Tony laughed and dipped his head in acquiescence. They shared a look for a moment more, before Tony turned towards the door.

"We should get going. Don't want someone being sent to fetch us." Tony headed for the door, laughing again when Gibbs stepped ahead of him to open it and allow him through. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

(~*~)

As expected, the party was dull. A stream of Senior's business acquaintances came up to Tony to ask how school was going and to coo over his new purchase. Tony tried to keep his concerned looks toward Gibbs as subtle as possible. He could see the man bristling under the scrutiny, but luckily it was overlooked by all others. They just saw a new toy, determined to stay still for his Owner. When it seemed the string of visitors was finally at an end, Tony led Gibbs to a quiet corner and allowed his worry to show on his face.

"Sorry about all that," Tony said quietly so as not to be overheard. Gibbs gave him a small smile and shook his head in dismissal.

"I was a Marine," he whispered, and Tony's eyes widened at the revelation. "I'm used to standing to attention while superiors talk about you like you're not even there."

"These people aren't your superiors," Tony argued. "You're a better person than all of them."

Gibbs wanted to protest that claim. Tony had no idea what kind of man he was, but the expression of trust and almost pride at being with Gibbs tonight made the older man keep his mouth shut. Tony looked around, and someone he spotted in the crowd made him frown.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, a hand going to Tony's elbow despite the informality it showed. Tony's eyes didn't stray from the older man heading towards them. He looked to be fifteen years Gibbs' senior, and the look of sad disappointment on his face was unmistakable.

"Oh, Anthony," the man, who had a British accent, sighed as he looked from Tony to Gibbs and back.

"I can explain," Tony looked desperate for this man to understand, and he turned towards the kitchen. "Join me in the garden?"

The man nodded once, and Tony hurriedly led them through the kitchen to the garden. He invited the man with a wave to sit on a bench that was secluded by trees. The man sat, and Gibbs followed suit without being invited. This seemed to shock the man, and Gibbs laughed softly.

"Think you should get to explaining, Tony."

Tony heaved a relieved exhale. Gibbs clearly understood that this man wasn't happy about Tony owning anyone.

"Ducky, this is Gibbs. Gibbs, this is Dr Mallard. He's an old friend of the family. More of a father to me than my actual father."

"Pleased to meet you," Gibbs tilted his head in greeting as he spoke. Ducky still seemed confused, and Tony began to pace as he tried to think of a way to explain.

"I know this is weird," he started. "I know I promised not to go, and you know I'm against all of this as much as you are." Tony was wringing his hands as he spoke, and Ducky gave an amused sigh.

"Anthony, do calm down," Ducky spoke up, and Tony stopped his pacing. "I can clearly see this man is in no way subservient to you. Just tell me what happened."

"He was trying to escape," Tony skipped to the shortened account of events. "I got him out. Everyone thinks he's mine, because it keeps him safe and it keeps Senior off my back."

Ducky was silent for a long moment, and Gibbs could see Tony getting anxious again. When Ducky finally spoke, it was directed at Gibbs.

"Why were you bound?"

Tony looked shocked at the question. Gibbs suspected it was because he himself hadn't thought to ask, and Ducky clearly knew this without having to check. There were a few seconds of silence as Gibbs composed himself. Ducky was patient, but Gibbs could see from the corner of his eye that Tony was afraid he would refuse to answer.

"I had a wife and a daughter," Gibbs spoke softly, keeping eye contact with Ducky as he told his story. Gibbs didn't think he would be able to handle looking at Tony for this. "They witnessed a crime, and the drug lord they were set to testify against had them killed." Gibbs forced himself to ignore Tony's muted gasp as he continued. "So I went AWOL from my marine base, I took my sniper rifle with me to Mexico, and I killed him."

"You were arrested in Mexico?" Ducky pushed for information. Gibbs understood; Ducky wanted to be sure the man Tony had let into his life was safe to be around.

"I had a friend, Mike Franks, who retired to Mexico a few years before. He let me hide out with him. The Marine Corps are the ones who brought me in. My CO figured out the whole thing when he saw the news, and he knew it would be better for me to be brought back to the US. Mike was going to buy me out at first, but he had a heart attack a week after my trial, so I ended up in general holding. You can probably tell the training there didn't stick."

Ducky chuckled and gave Gibbs an approving smile. He then turned to look at Tony, who was still standing in front of them, shocked by Gibbs' story.

"How…" Tony cleared his throat when he heard how strangled his own voiced sounded. "How long ago was this?"

"Almost ten years," Gibbs looked at Tony as he replied. He wanted the younger man to know he wouldn't keep secrets. "I've been moved around different training houses for the last six; nobody knew how to handle me. The reason I was trying to get out when you found me was because I heard them saying if they couldn't get me to comply in the next two months they were going to call it a day."

"You mean…"

"They would've put me down," Gibbs finished Tony's thought for him.

"You didn't tell me any of this," Tony whispered, hurt despite his common sense telling him he shouldn't be.

"I didn't know you," Gibbs' reply was gentle, and he stood up to approach Tony. "I didn't know what you'd use against me if I told you."

"It seems you no longer hold that fear," Ducky interjected, and Gibbs smiled at Tony in response.

"I know you now. I know you don't want to hurt me, or control me. I'll tell you anything you want to know from now on."

"I don't want to pry," Tony protested, although he was moving closer to Gibbs as he spoke. "You don't owe me anything, Gibbs."

"Jethro," Gibbs corrected softly when they were almost toe-to-toe. "My name is Jethro."

Tony considered this for a second before smiling. "I think I prefer Gibbs."

A sad laugh from Gibbs made Tony cock his head in question, and Gibbs mumbled. "That's what my wife used to say." Tony looked guilt stricken, and Gibbs reached out to stop him moving away. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You call me whatever you like, alright?"

Tony gave a mute nod, not trusting his voice to reply. Ducky stood up behind them.

"I think it's time we get back to the party," Ducky's voice was falsely chipper, and Gibbs gave him an appreciative look for the effort. "It was nice to meet you, Jethro. Anthony, we will have to catch up over tea."

"Sure Ducky," Tony spoke. Gibbs moved to the side to let the two say their goodbyes. "I'll call you when Senior flies out next. Rosa would love to see you again." There was a teasing note in Tony's voice, and the look on Ducky's face told a story of its own.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. _This chapter has hints of underage/abuse; nothing detailed or in-present, but just tread carefully if you need to._

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to find my father, say a quick goodnight, and then we can leave. Feel like watching a movie?" Tony was walking through the house back towards the party as he spoke.

"Sure," Gibbs replied, easily keeping up with Tony's rushed movements.

He stopped when Tony did and stepped to the side to see what had curtailed the younger man.

"Well would you look at that," a female voice with no warmth at all spoke. Gibbs looked down at the floor, instinctively knowing this woman wasn't a friend that he could be himself around.

"We were just leaving," came Tony's forced reply.

"So soon? I haven't even had a chance to meet your new pet."

"You don't need to meet," Tony sounded irritated now. "You don't need to be anywhere near me or mine."

"Now now, Tony; is that any way to talk to your-"

"You're not my anything."

" _Really_?" there was venom in her voice as she spoke. Gibbs sensed her taking a step forward and his body tensed, ready to defend Tony and himself if it came to it. "So all those nights you spent kneeling at my feet were just…"

"A mistake. Biggest one of my life."

"Is that why you picked yourself a tough one?" She laughed. "Want someone new to put you in your place?"

"If you had any idea how to handle a… someone like me, then you wouldn't need to buy your toys. This one looks a little old for you."

Gibbs resisted the urge to look up as the woman hissed in disapproval of Tony's retort. Tony pressed on, taking a step back as he did.

"Why don't you get out of my face before I decide to tell my father exactly how old I was when you got involved with me."

The exhale she gave was angry but also scared, she turned away and Gibbs looked up to see her go. Tony stepped close to her half-dressed slave as he moved to follow her. "Learn to cry," Tony whispered. "She'll be done faster." The slave gave an imperceptible nod and hurried after his Owner.

When she was out of sight, Tony sighed heavily and took a step back towards Gibbs. He was expecting Gibbs to start asking questions, but Gibbs could see how tired Tony looked, and so he stepped closer to the younger man with a soft smile.

"Let's get outta here," he kept his voice low so nobody nearby would hear. Tony nodded his agreement and turned to lead them up the stairs and away from the party.

(~*~)

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Tony closed his eyes. He looked exhausted and stressed, and Gibbs didn't resist the urge to go to him. Tony opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Gibbs when they were toe-to-toe. Without a word, Gibbs reached forward and undid Tony's tie. Tony smiled up at Gibbs, making no move to stop the older man or to begin undressing himself. Gibbs got Tony's tie loose and slipped off his jacket before stepping back.

"Pick a movie while I change," Gibbs' voice was soft, but his words were quite clearly an order. Tony took a second to catch up, but nodded and moved to the bookcase that held his DVD collection. Gibbs quickly changed into sleepwear while Tony's back was turned. A moment later Tony turned around with a movie in his hand. Gibbs didn't even ask what it was, he just smiled at Tony. "Get out of that suit, put the movie on. I'll be right back." Gibbs went into the bathroom, giving Tony the privacy to change. When he came back a few minutes later, his brow creased upon seeing Tony attempting to pull out the futon. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get comfortable before we hit play," Tony explained, a tired slur to his words. With another tender smile, Gibbs approached Tony and pulled him away from the futon.

"Get into bed, Tony. You won't be able to see the screen from there."

Tony looked surprised, but a quick look to the TV made him see the truth to the words. Gibbs was just being sensible. Tony nodded again, trying to hide his disappointment that Gibbs' invitation was purely practical, and got into the bed. Gibbs slid in beside Tony and fluffed his pillow before settling back. Tony hit 'play' on the remote and got himself comfortable too. The movie began to play, and Tony tried to pay attention, but the distance between them on the bed was distracting him. More than anything, Tony wanted to shuffle sideways and hug Gibbs. The older man had been so understanding tonight, even to the point of telling Tony what to do when it was clear the younger man was too unsure of himself. Tony wanted to lace their fingers together and tell Gibbs how much better his life was now, but even as tired and desperate as he was, Tony knew that would be a mistake. Gibbs was only staying with him in order to be free. He wasn't going to get attached to someone who would leave as soon as he was given the chance, and he didn't want Gibbs to think he owed Tony anything; least of all physical affection. It would only hurt more when that affection was taken away.

"That woman," Gibbs broke into Tony's thoughts. Tony looked at Gibbs, but the older man was still looking at the screen. "If you ever wanted to talk about it..." Gibbs left his sentence there, eyes flicking over to Tony and back to the TV. Tony continued to look at Gibbs, an awestruck look on his face. Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony when he felt a hand slip into his. Tony had entwined their fingers and was smiling at Gibbs. Silence reigned for a moment as the movie was forgotten in the background.

"Maybe someday," Tony whispered his response. Gibbs offered a single nod and the half-smile Tony was quickly becoming enamoured with, before turning back to face the TV. He kept hold of Tony's hand but didn't press for any further conversation. After a moment, Tony shuffled sideways and laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs rubbed his thumb along Tony's in acceptance, but otherwise stayed still.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was disoriented when he opened his eyes. Somehow both he and Gibbs had fallen asleep during the movie. It was still dark outside, and the TV was flickering blue now that the movie was over. Tony was lying on his side, and Gibbs was pressed up behind him with an arm around Tony's waist. Judging from is breathing, Tony guessed Gibbs was still asleep. The feeling of being held, and of Gibbs' body pressed against him, was something Tony could admit to himself was completely wonderful. He didn't want to move; didn't want to risk waking Gibbs and having that warmth take away, but now that he was awake the TV screen was annoying. Moving carefully, Tony stretched out an arm to reach the remote on his bedside table. The change in position stirred Gibbs awake, and the arm around Tony's waist tightened.

"Everything ok?" came Gibbs' sleep-rough voice in the dark. Tony continued reaching for the remote before turning to face Gibbs with it in his hand.

"Yeah, just need to turn the TV off," Tony whispered back before doing just that. Gibbs gave Tony enough room to manoeuvre but didn't release his hold completely. Soon enough the remote was back in its place and Tony was settling down next to Gibbs again. Now that they were both awake, Tony was wary of their position. If he snuggled back into Gibbs' hold like he wanted to, it couldn't be blamed on accidental sleeping positions now. It would be a choice that Tony had made; one that Gibbs had accepted. It changed everything. As if he could hear Tony's inner turmoil, Gibbs rolled onto his back and removed his hands from Tony. Still Tony was frozen with indecision. With a huff that sounded both tired and amused, Gibbs turned his head towards Tony in the dark.

"I can hear your wheels spinning from here. What's wrong?"

"I just…" Tony shifted to fully face Gibbs. "I didn't want you to think… I don't want you to feel… I want you to be comfortable," Tony eventually decided on his words, but Gibbs knew there was more that wasn't being said.

"I look uncomfortable to you?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Is there anything you've seen of me so far that makes you think I would do something I didn't want to?"

"Well… no."

"And were you holding me just now, or was I holding you?"

"You were…" Tony laughed softly, finally understanding his fears were unfounded, and moved into Gibbs' arms. He rested his head on Gibbs' chest and wrapped an arm around his middle. Gibbs' arm in return came to wrap around Tony's shoulder and pull him in more securely. Tony almost giggled with happiness when he felt a chaste kiss placed on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Tony," Gibbs whispered. Tony hummed in reply, but was already too close to sleep for words.

(~*~)

When Tony woke he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, and Gibbs was nowhere to be found. A bleary-eyed look towards the bedside clock told Tony it was past 10, which explained Gibbs' absence. The older man couldn't stay in bed for long once he was awake, and the Marine in him still stirred at 0600. Tony rolled over and stretched before sitting up and sliding out of bed.

Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen. Rosa was stirring something on the stove, and Gibbs was making coffee next to her. They looked at perfect ease with each other, and the sight made Tony grin. He moved as silently as possible into the kitchen, not wanting to ruin the moment. Rosa looked up when he sat down and smiled. Tony didn't want to spoil the silent kinship he could feel in the room, so he simply smiled back. Gibbs hadn't noticed him come in, and that made Tony giddy on the inside. Not only was Gibbs a trained soldier with no doubt years of experience in dangerous surroundings, his time with the slave trainers would have made him even more aware of another's presence. The fact that Gibbs had become relaxed enough in Tony's home to lower his guard this way was enough to make Tony want to hug the man here and now.

Despite knowing Rosa probably saw exactly how Tony felt every time he was looking at Gibbs, the younger man decided Gibbs wouldn't appreciate the public display, and so instead he cleared his throat softly. Gibbs looked up at the sound and shot Tony a small smile. Without missing a beat, Gibbs reached for another coffee mug; including Tony's needs in his morning routine. The relaxed atmosphere was somewhat ruined with the arrival of DiNozzo Sr.

"Ah, Junior!" Senior gave his son a fake smile as he adjusted his cufflinks. "Just the man I wanted to see. I need to talk to you. Come into my office." Senior turned and left the room without checking to see if Tony would follow. Gibbs and Rosa had both watched the exchange, and Tony instinctively gave an exaggerated sigh to hide his worry over Senior's sudden appearance. It was clear that the move didn't convince either of them, but neither said anything as Tony followed his father out of the room.

(~*~)

Tony shut the door behind him, and the sound caused Senior to look up. He smiled almost as if he hadn't been expecting Tony, and leaned against his desk.

"I have a business deal to take care of this weekend," Senior explained without preamble. "It's a client I've been working on for a while, and I've finally found the right hook. I'll be gone for about a week; leaving on Friday."

"Alright…" Tony didn't understand why Senior was telling him this. Usually he found out about his father's business trips from the staff.

"I'm taking Gibbs with me."

"What?!" Tony, who had been leaning against the closed door, stood up straight and took a step towards Senior. "You're not taking him anywhere!"

"Son, it's taken me months to figure out what I can use to get Alwaan to agree to this deal. I've tried girls, boys, hell I even took him to the most expensive whorehouse in Vegas! Finally someone let slip that he's into… older gentlemen. Tough types. Exactly what you happen to have brought home." Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Senior cut him off. "Now I'm sorry you're going to be left alone for a while, and I can promise no permanent damage will come to him, but I am not letting the deal of a lifetime get away just because you're smitten with your new toy."

"Dad," Tony tried again, but Senior stood up from his relaxed position and continued.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that my money paid for him. From the bill I got 'overpaid' is a better word, and don't think I didn't notice how expensive those clothes you bought him were either. Now, I get it, the first flutterings of infatuation have rendered you stupid for a little while, and I'll let that go, but if you expect to be kept in my home then you need to contribute, and that goes for your slave too."

Tony clenched his jaw. He knew there was nothing he could say that would convince Senior to change his mind. Dipping his head in feigned submission, Tony was already formulating a plan when he spoke softly to his father.

"Will you make sure he uses protection?" Tony caught Senior's gaze and put on his most pleading expression. "Please?"

Senior nodded, compassion flickering across his face as he looked at his son. "Of course, Junior. I would never risk your health like that."

Not trusting himself to push the charade further, Tony turned to leave. He was stopped by Senior calling out.

"I have to make a trip tonight, to get everything in order. I'll be home in two days; make sure he's ready to go."

Tony didn't reply as he left the room and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

The atmosphere in the house was strained for the next few hours. Tony refused to speak when prompted by Gibbs' nonverbal inquiries. Rosa, sensing the tension, made cookies. Tony gave her a grateful but miserable smile as he ate them. The sound of Senior announcing his departure and the front door closing behind him was both welcomed and dreaded for Tony. As soon as the engine roared in the driveway, Gibbs was stepping into Tony's personal space and all but dragging him into the den.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded before Tony had even shut the door fully. Tony turned to look at Gibbs, and the concerned expression he saw made him realise that Gibbs was worried about what Senior might have said to him. Such regard for his feelings made Tony feel even worse, and before he could stop himself he was crying. Gibbs didn't hesitate to wrap Tony in his arms. He didn't push for any more information, and Tony calmed down after a few moments.

"He wants to take you," Tony whispered, not letting go of Gibbs.

"Where?" Gibbs asked. His voice was calm and even, and Tony wished he had the courage to look at the man's face and judge his reactions.

"I don't know. Nevis, probably. That's where he does most of his business."

"What does he want me for?" At this question, Tony made himself pull away. He looked at Gibbs' expression, and saw the grim determination there.

"You think I'm going to let you go?" Tony felt sick at the thought of what Gibbs was silently offering with these neutral questions. He wanted Gibbs to be outraged. He wanted anger. He wanted some flicker of the man he'd met, not even two weeks ago, who was determined to be free at all costs.

"God, what must you think of me?" Tony stepped away from Gibbs completely and began to pace. "You think I would let my father use you like that? You think I could let him trade you off as a business perk to some rich pervert, just to keep up the pretence?"

"Tony, he's your father," Gibbs was still calm, and the sight made Tony even angrier.

"A father who uses his money to manipulate everyone, including me. A father who is willing to use anyone to get what he wants, no matter what it costs anyone else." Gibbs moved to step closer to Tony, but Tony was too wound up to be comforted. "He knows how I feel about you, what you mean to me, and even still his own agenda is more important."

"Tony…" Gibbs didn't know what to say, but he didn't want Tony to keep ranting and say something he would regret putting a name to later. Tony stopped pacing and looked at Gibbs. Beneath that calm demeanour, he could now see concern. Tracing back over his words, Tony couldn't find it in himself to take them back. Instead, he stepped up close to Gibbs and looked pleadingly into the older man's eyes.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." Gibbs didn't mince his words. With a determined nod, Tony placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, before sliding it up to his neck.

"I'm going to get us out of this," Tony promised, even as he began to lean in. "I promise I won't let him take you."

"Because I'm yours?" Gibbs' response was intended to be light and teasing, but the thread of desperation underneath couldn't be hidden.

"And I'm yours," Tony whispered as their lips touched for the first time.

(~*~)

Tony lay awake, wrapped up in a tangle of Gibbs' limbs and his own. He couldn't be sure if Gibbs was awake, but he didn't want to move to find out. The warmth of his position was comforting despite the fear he still had about their situation. Gibbs had stopped their earlier kissing from going any further, and Tony understood why. He didn't want the desperation of the situation they found themselves in to taint what was building between them. Tony didn't want that either. He wouldn't lie to himself about how deeply he felt for Gibbs, and didn't want what he hoped to be the first of many amorous encounters with the older man to happen under the threat of separation, or while Gibbs was technically still his property.

When the clock next to Tony's head clicked over to 0600, Tony decided it was time to move. He separated himself from Gibbs, who stirred behind him and sat up.

"I've got some things to take care of," Tony couldn't bring himself to look at Gibbs; his nerves rattled by the weight of what he was about to do. "Can you help out Rosa for a few hours?"

"Sure," Gibbs' sleep-rough reply came, and Tony moved to get out of bed. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and couldn't resist the pull to look at Gibbs.

"You ok?"

"I will be," Tony smiled. Gibbs held his gaze for a moment longer, before nodding and letting him go.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're crazy!" Abby was grinning as she said it, and Tony relaxed at the sight. "I love it!"

"I'm gonna need your help."

"Of course! What do you need? Do you want me to come with you? No, wait, that would be too obvious. If we disappear at the same time Senior will figure it out. I can hang back for a few months. Do you know where you'll go? How are you getting there? Do you have any money? You can't take a credit card with you. Maybe you can buy a bunch of stuff and then sell it to make your way!"

Tony was laughing as he held up a hand to stop Abby talking.

"This is kind of what I need you for," he explained. "I'm thinking Canada, but the rest of it I have no clue. Logistics are your department."

Abby's look became serious at these words. Tony and Gibbs' future depended on her.

"Alright, so you can't realistically leave with Senior's money," Abby reasoned. "But you do have your trust-fund, and you are over 18 now, so you can get it."

"Only with a supervising adult," Tony corrected. "Rosa can't do it, and it's not like I have any kindly uncles who will want to help me flee."

Abby thought for a moment before smiling. "Oh, but you do."

"What?"

"Don't you remember your sweet Uncle Donald?" Abby had an evil glint in her eye, and Tony started to shake his head.

"We can't bring Ducky into this."

"Oh please! Ducky hates your dad as much as you do, he disagrees with slavery, and he loves you. If you explain the situation, he'd be happy to help."

"There's something else…" Tony looked worried, and Abby took his hands.

"You can tell me anything."

"Gibbs… the reason he was captured… Gibbs killed someone. In Mexico."

"Oh…" Abby looked concerned for a second. "Was it… justified?"

"Yeah," Tony was quick to reassure her. "The guy was a drug lord. A murderer himself."

"Alright," Abby paused for another moment; clearly working out a plan. "You need to find out where he's marked. I know a guy who knows someone who can help cover it up. He's also going to need a passport. A citizen's one, not a slave's. I might have a guy for that too, although if I don't, Ducky definitely will."

"My god, who are you?" Tony laughed.

"You'll need to change your appearance," Abby continued, starting to get excited again. "A haircut, possibly a dye job. You'll both need to lose the £1000 suits, they give you away too easily…" Abby gasped with realisation. "This means you're not going to college!"

"It only means I'm not going to Ohio," Tony smiled. "When I get to Canada, I'll use my mother's maiden name and I'll enrol in college there. I'll need a degree if Gibbs and I are going to make it."

"But you won't be a cop," Abby said, a little sad. "You always wanted to be."

"So I'll become a PI," Tony was still smiling. "You and I can set up a business when you get your ass to Canada. It'll be great."

Abby's cautious smile returned. "I have some calls to make," she led Tony towards the door. "You'll need to go see Ducky."

(~*~)

"My boy… have you thought about this?"

"Yes," Tony replied. "I have to do this, Ducky. I can't let…" Tony took a deep breath as his emotions ran away with him. "We both deserve this chance."

"Very well," Ducky smiled fondly at Tony. "What do you need from me?"

"I have a trust fund, but I can only access it with a supervising adult until I'm 21."

"And you need me to be that adult."

"If you wouldn't mind. I need to get the money and be gone before my father figures out what I'm doing. I know they send him a letter when funds are withdrawn, but he won't get it in time because he's away for two days. You're the only person I know that can help me, and keep the secret when I'm gone."

Ducky assessed the desperate young man before him and, realising there was no changing his mind, he nodded his assent.

"Very well, I shall get my hat."

(~*~)

Tony got back to the mansion a few hours later to find Abby sitting on the doorstep. He stepped out of the nondescript car he'd rented under a false name with some of his trust fund money, and walked towards her.

"I've got good news and bad news," Abby started before Tony could even ask. "Covering the mark is doable today. A fake passport is going to take a week."

"We don't have a week," Tony sighed. "Isn't there an alternative?"

"I was thinking about that… I know you don't want to bring anyone else into this…"

"You're right, I don't. The more people who know, the more likely Senior can track us."

"But what if the people we ask have no tie to you?" Abby stood up and continued before Tony's look of confusion could be followed by a question. "Gibbs has to have had a life before all this, right? Friends? Maybe he knows someone who can help us."

"From what I know, Gibbs' only friend died. Even if he does know someone, you don't think Senior will check out Gibbs' contacts trying to find me?"

"You got all the brains in the DiNozzo family," Abby shrugged. "Even if Senior thinks of it, or hires someone to think of it for him, the odds of finding the right guy are slim. Plus, we don't need to tell the guy where you're going. We just need him to make us a passport."

Tony thought for a second before nodding. "I'll ask Gibbs."


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was tense next to Gibbs as they drove to Abby's directions from the back. They were headed for Abby's contact to get Gibbs' mark covered. On the way they had explained to Gibbs the problem with the passport, and he agreed with Abby's assessment.

They pulled over when Abby told them to, and Tony handed Gibbs some change when they were clear of the car.

"Abby is going to meet her guy," Tony pointed vaguely to the boarded up building behind them. "You call yours while she's in there." Gibbs nodded and turned towards the pay phone they had stopped next to. Tony kept watch as Gibbs dialled a number and spoke in hushed tones. When he was done, Tony tried to keep the nervousness he was feeling out of his expression.

"Tobias said he can do it," Gibbs supplied as he stepped out of the phone booth. It'll take three days, but he lives a day's drive from here. If we can get everything ready and be leaving by tomorrow, we can stay with him a night while he finishes up and be on our way."

"Perfect," Tony smiled, not resisting the urge to hug Gibbs. The idea that before long they could be affectionate with each other whenever they pleased made Tony giddy. Gibbs was hugging back, and Tony felt a kiss pressed to his temple.

"We should go inside," Gibbs spoke, but made no move to separate himself from Tony. After a few more seconds, Tony made the sacrifice and pulled himself away. Taking Gibbs' hand in his, Tony smiled before leading them both into the building Abby had entered moments before.

(~*~)

Gibbs and Tony shared an amused look when they entered the room. Abby was looking at tattoo equipment; leaning over the tattoo artist in a way that could never be mistaken as platonic. Tony cleared his throat, and Abby looked up with a smile.

"Guys, this is Kate," Abby indicated to the woman in the chair, who smiled up at them. "Katie, this is Tony and Gibbs."

"Which one of you am I inking?" Kate asked. Gibbs stepped forward and rolled up his sleeve in answer. Abby moved out of the way to let Kate get a look. To Tony's surprise, she didn't even blink at the mark on Gibbs' forearm that clearly indicated he was a murderer. She nodded for him to sit before taking his arm and pressing at his skin to assess the work. Abby inched closer as Kate began to uncover her inks.

"You see, the problem a lot of people get with covering these things up," Kate's voice took on an educational tone as she worked. "The ink they use to mark you is metallic. It shows up under specific light, and that's how feds know who you are even if you've had it covered. The trick is to first cover the mark with the same metallic ink."

"Won't that look suspicious?" Tony ventured. Kate smiled at him patiently before dipping her needle in the prepared ink."

"Not the way I do it," she winked. "I'm going to cover this up with a mark that labels you a lesser criminal. That way, if you get scanned, they'll assume you've served your time and had it covered to increase your job prospects."

"So what are you making him?" Abby asked, excited.

"I'm thinking something white collar," Kate replied. "They get lesser sentences, and even the ones who are enslaved usually end up serving their sentences with some rich guy they helped out."

"Don't we know it," Abby laughed, looking over at Tony.

"The only other question," Kate turned her attention to Gibbs. "What do you want to cover the fake mark?"

Gibbs looked like he hadn't even thought about that. Tony stepped closer to offer his help.

"It'll have to be something dark," he considered. "You were a marine, maybe you'd want, like, their logo, or something?"

Gibbs couldn't help chuckling at Tony's suggestion. "Not happy memories," Gibbs supplied. There was silence for a few seconds before Gibbs spoke up again. "I like boats."

"Boats?" Abby confirmed.

"Sailing," Gibbs clarified.

"An anchor?" Tony suggested.

"Isn't that a little 'Popeye'?" Abby laughed.

"A compass," Kate offered. "I can centre it so the middle part is covering the mark. I can make it nautical."

"I like that," Gibbs smiled at Kate.

"Me too!" Abby added, before shyly amending. "Not that it's any of my business."

"I appreciate your input, Abby," Gibbs smiled, before turning his attention to Tony. "What do you think?"

"It's a great idea," Tony smiled.

"Awesome," Kate started her tattoo gun, and spoke over the buzz. "You guys will want to get comfortable. We're going to be here a while."

(~*~)

Tony closed his eyes and tried to keep his face neutral. Abby was already getting teary in the back of the car. They were almost at her place, and the reality that he and Gibbs were leaving tonight was starting to sink in. Gibbs pulled up at the gate, and looked over to Tony.

"I'll wait here," he said softly. Tony nodded before opening the door and getting out. Abby did the same in the back seat.

Outside Tony didn't have the chance to speak. Abby pulled him into a squeezing hug. Tony hugged back, resting his head on the top of hers.

"It's not forever," Abby spoke from her position leaning on Tony's chest. "I'll give it a few months and then I'll follow you."

"I'll miss you in the mean time," Tony said, tightening his grip for a second. "As soon as I know we're safe, I'll send you a letter to let you know where we are."

Abby pulled away to look at Tony's face. "I love you," she said with a smile. "You're my goofy big brother for life."

"And you're my crazy little sister," Tony agreed, sweeping some of Abby's hair from her cheek with the back of his hand. He pretended not to feel the wetness of tears as he did so.

"See you soon," Abby stepped away towards her house. "Be safe."

Tony couldn't bring himself to speak. He gave her a teary smile and a wave, and turned back towards the car.

(~*~)

The night was dark, and the road ahead was empty. Glancing at the dash clock, Tony saw it blinking 0200 at him.

"Maybe we should find a motel," he said softly. Gibbs had been driving for hours; refusing to let Tony take the wheel as he'd been dissolving into tears on and off since leaving Abby. Gibbs has assured Tony it was understandable, but joked that he'd rather they didn't run into a tree.

"Keep an eye out," Gibbs said by way of agreement. They still had almost a full day's drive to get to Tobias' place, and the guy was a conspiracy nut so his home was well out of the way. Gibbs needed to be alert if he was going to get them there.

Tony nodded and looked out of the window. Still with his head turned away, Tony sought out Gibbs' hand, resting on the seat between them. Gibbs entwined their fingers without a word. The tattoo on his forearm didn't ache anymore, and with Tony here beside him and an empty road stretched out ahead, Gibbs had the feeling everything was going to be ok.

 _The End._


End file.
